forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dendar
| domains4e = | worshipers4e = Yuan-ti | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = Fugue Plane | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = 26 | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Dendar the Night Serpent was an elder evil and a primordial. Description Dendar was a colossal serpent who spent her time devouring the nightmares and fears of both mortals and immortals in hopes of bringing about the end of the world. She was some 300 feet long with blue-black scales, yellow eyes, and a huge maw filled with four fangs, spittle, and the bones of some of her former victims. The Night Serpent was able to use her enormous size to crush victims below her bulk or to swallow them whole. Her forked tongue could be used to trip and entangle victims whom she could then inject with a sleep poison so she could absorb their nightmares. History Dendar was thought to have been created when the first mortal dream occurred, and she devoured the nightmares of the living ever since. Even the gods were not immune to her ravenous appetite for their dreams. It was the Night Serpent who was thought to bring about the end of the Blue Age and usher in the Shadow Epoch by devouring the sun and plunging Toril into darkness and freezing temperatures. Cults to worship or battle Dendar existed almost as long as she did. Those who worshiped her often kidnapped victims and fed them poisons to cause them to dream. The most notable of these cults, known as the Sacred Order of Akabar, existed in Calimport, where she was dubbed the "Serpent Mother" and thought to have brought about the Night Parade. On the opposite end of the spectrum was an Ubtao-worshiping cult in the jungles of Chult. They thought she lived in a mountain and would emerge one day to devour the sun, and it was their sacred duty to battle her. Another group of Kelemvor worshipers saw it as their sacred duty to take the battle to her on the Fugue Plane in order to siphon off the nightmares she had devoured; thus keeping her power in check and earning a certain, if well-earned, death. Appendix Further Reading * * * * External Links * "Bane of the Gods: The Elder Eternal Evils of the Forgotten Realms" by Thomas M. Costa References Connections Category:Primordials Category:Seven Lost Gods Category:Elder evils Category:Great Old One patrons Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants